Fantasmas também choram?
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Mais uma provação imposta ao jovem Phantom. Algo para provar em definitivo o seu valor e o quão perigoso e instável ele poderia ser... Algo cruel, mas inevitável. [...] E com isso, praticamente tudo em sua vida está encaminhado ao prumo que deveria seguir. Surpresas e batalhas sempre o aguardarão, mas nada se compara a única batalha que quase foi perdida... A contra o seu vazio.


**Notas do Autor**

Vou logo adiantando: Esta obra possui muitos momentos melancólicos. Mas é concluída de forma profunda, feliz e emotiva. Leia com esta noção. Caso não esteja preparado para estas emoções, peço que repense no ato da leitura ... Feito com muito carinho e dedicação.

Ficou bonitinha e não é um final trágico; como parece.

Peço que relevem a forma tão madura e culta (formal) do personagem Danny falar. Não faz parte realmente do enredo. Eis uma das minhas manias e características ... Não sou bom em escrever de forma branda e "comum" ... Por isso, ficou forçado e até sem sentido.

Mas pode-se ignorar. ^^

...

Universo, personagens, cenários... Tudo pertence a Butch Hartman. Direitos de imagem e exibição (direitos, em geral) da emissora Nickelodeon. Utilizei somente de minha criatividade inspirada neste roteiro para fazer algo novo. Pelo menos é o que sinto.

...  
Não consigo reproduzir como características das pessoas de forma tão precisa e coerente, como gostaria. Mas foi feito com muito esforço e motivação.

Admito que este não é o "melhor" dos meus "trabalhos", pois ficou um pouco vago em alguns pontos, mas fiquei bem contente com o que conseguiu criar; pelo que produzi com esta ideia.

E, além do mais, já andei lendo melhores conteúdos por outros cantos sobre esta obra.

Então estou realmente contente por ser diferente e especial a que escrevi.

...  
A vida é feita de tentativas e erros. E consegui colocar um pouco neste ponto nesta fic. Por mais que seu erro seja muito grande e pesado; não desista. Uma solução não está disponível, mas certamente é melhor não é sua oferta por algo a mais; melhor do que está ...

Não sei porque tenho uma tendência de criação de obras tão fortes e com teor "triste". Sei lá, nem sou um cara negativo ou depressivo ... Mas tenho mais facilidade em desenvolver assim o conteúdo. Acho que o personagem ganha mais "profundidade" e não é superficial. Tem mais sentimentos. Bom, é o que normalmente faço, então ...  
Esta obra vai envolver muito de clima "cinza" ... Mas porei um leve toque romântico, para dar aquela "quebrada" no clima gélido, triste.  
Tenho leves "planos" para compor uma série de "tiro-fic" de cenário. Mas não prometo nada. Depende muito do feedback desta.  
Agora, com uma história ... Ponto de origem: episódio 28 - 29 do desenho animado. Este é um "outro lado" ... Um "o que aconteceu com o evento". E se ...  
Eu sei, foge ao fluxo oficial, mas este é o barato de escrever fic. Pensar além do que já vimos. ^^

Infelizmente, parece que ocorre uma tradução do que eu escrevi aqui. Por essa razão, alguns termos fiquem um pouco confusos ... TT

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 01 - O dia em que tudo não mudou ...**_

.

.

.

 _Passado, presente. Futuro ... O quanto uma única consequência pode deslocar todo o teor da lógica? Será que um único momento de vacilo, de hipocrisia, pode prejudicar tanto assim uma vida de alguém?_

 _Ou o que acabamos fazendo semper será passaro? Ao ponto de não influenciar na vida e existência das pessoas?_

 _Errado é que se julga como sem importância, pois o menor de seus atos pode interferir em tudo que um dia já foi ... E não voltará a ser igual._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _01_**

 _Mais uma provação imposta ao jovem Phantom. Algo para provar em definitivo o seu valor e o quão perigoso e instável ele poderia ser... Algo cruel, mas inevitável._

Clockwork não "pôde" salvar a família de Danny ou regressar mais ao seu passado novamente. Simplesmente o tempo fluiu... Como _deveria_ ser. Como foi.

O Mestre do Tempo não foi autorizado pelos Observadores a interferir mais na linha do tempo envolvendo o rapaz. Sujeito a grandes penalidades por romper este acordo de deslocamento temporal.

A perspectiva dos mesmos era a de: Observar, de fato, quais seriam as escolhas do jovem. Patético. Não era preciso fazer tais análises; bastava um simples olhar no jovem e ver que ele não seria uma ameaça ao futuro... Infelizmente, não foi optado pelo melhor caminho, somente pelo mais "efetivo".

Mesmo ao derrotar Dan, seu alter-ego, a mesma tragédia repete-se.

Danny perdeu tudo... A mesma "lenda" que ouviu sobre seu futuro sombrio, aconteceu com ele. Todo esse _futuro_ ; algo que um jovem pré-adolescente jamais poderia imaginar ou entender realmente. Mesmo assim... Está ai, em definitivo. À sua frente, na sua vida. Simplesmente aconteceu. Sem poder fazer nada. O _impossível_. Foi real. A última linha de fuga; o pensamento de que se trata de uma fantasia maldosa, não era mais possível. Este é o fato. Seu futuro. A vida que ele nunca pensou, é agora a dele.

E ele sabe agora como isso dói.

Mas não pode repetir os mesmos erros... Foi sua última promessa para _eles_. Não tornar-se mal. Quanto mais pensava nisso, menos sentia. Seja a tristeza de ter perdido seus pais, sua irmã mandona, seus amigos e professor; a incompetência por ser tão inútil e não ter mudado nada; ou sua última linha de razão. Pra que somente Danny escapou? Pra que foi tudo isso... Não era preciso ter voltado. Que Vlad, o do futuro, tivesse feito o que fosse para acabar com essa ameaça que seria ele mesmo. Era a melhor saída.

Mas agora, já era tarde... Muito tarde.

Danny foi então apoiado por um familiar que decidiu por cuidar do pobre garoto. Esse parente até o chamou para se mudar da cidade e tentar recomeçar a vida, mas o jovem não quis.

Sua única fala sobre o assunto é que ele não suportaria se afastar das últimas lembranças de todos... Ele não conseguiria viver longe da onde foi feliz.

 _Danny preferiu não buscar por Vlad Masters, como em seu futuro... O único que o entenderia; é a verdade de fato. Contudo, isso não seria o mesmo que regressar com a única força que ainda lhe restara; sua única motivação de evitar que mais maldades ocorressem? Ele poderia mudar as coisas, mesmo indo de encontro ao antigo rival. Ele poderia simplesmente não repetir as mesmas escolhas. Não é?_

 _Não._

 _Sua determinação poderia ser o suficiente para não ser o seu eu mal. Mas isto não era só para evitar cair nas mesmas armadilhas do seu destino. Estava mais para "aprender". Se era para tudo se repetir, então ele deveria aguentar. Deveria superar... Deveria ser somente... Sozinho. Mas como poderia...? Simplesmente improvável. Nem mesmo ele poderia fazer isso._

Sua vida voltou à rotina diária. Ele preferiu não se retirar da escola Casper... Então, todos ao seu redor sabiam sobre seus pais, os únicos amigos e o pobre professor no terrível acidente. Nenhum deles realmente conheceram a "causa" daquilo, mas era bem mais fácil para os mesmos superarem tamanha tragédia e a tristeza era imensamente inferior à do coitado Danny. Seu segredo ainda estava guardado. Todos os dois. Seu eu Phantom e seu eu _culpado_... Isso era muito difícil para qualquer um lidar. Mas os que estavam ao seu redor nem suspeitavam de nada.

Todos tentaram apoiá-lo, incentivar.

Basicamente todos da sala tentaram. O que podiam; o que sabiam; o que conseguiam... Tudo para animar e ser o mais "receptivo" ao jovem. Bom, cada qual da sua própria forma.

Paulina tentou ser mais amiga dele, assim como Kwan e muitos outros. Chamavam ele para saírem todos juntos. Andar um pouco, talvez... Ele, às vezes, se lembrava de lhes responder. Dando alguma desculpa e simplesmente saindo... Em outros dias, Danny praticamente não via nada ao seu redor. Olhar vago; longe.

Era claro como o dia a sua tristeza e solidão.

Dash até o empurrava ou provocava... Essa até poderia ser uma situação "comum". O que qualquer aluno diria como _natural_ para esse adolescente fazer a outros mais "fracotes" que ele. Mas não era por isso. Tudo que Dash fazia era para o jovem reagir. O único propósito; o pensamento de Dash era simples: _"Pode bater em mim, Fenton. Revide... Me xingue. Não sei... Mas fale alguma coisa. Faça algo. Nos deixe te ajudar, de alguma forma"_. Todas as provocações e atitudes eram para despertar o antigo colega. Mesmo que Danny surtasse e o agredisse fortemente, Dash não revidaria... Somente... Ele queria, ao menos, amenizar um pouco a dor do garoto. Tão nítida que era sufocante. De uma forma tosca, imprudente e errada, tentou ajudar seu _amigo._

Mas não houve nenhum retorno.

Um olhar profundo... Cinza. Sem brilho; sem vida, sem nada.

Danny só se levantava e andava em frente. Indo aonde teria que ir e voltava para sua pseudo casa. Sem insulto, sem conversa. Não era nem questão de ignorar o Dash. Não se tratava de indiferença ou arrogância...

Simplesmente não o via, enxergava ou sentia. Nada mais importava. Era sempre o mesmo silêncio vazio. Mortal.

Muitos dos alunos sentiam-se incomodados pelo clima.

Mas a tristeza logo os preenchiam também.

Queriam fazer de tudo possível para trazer algum "valor" à vida do garoto. A maior pergunta em suas mentes era se tais atitudes eram boas ou pioravam o estado do garoto... Tinha alguma diferença se preocupar com ele, ou só estavam incomodando o jovem que já sofria demais. Era melhor deixá-lo passar gradualmente pela tristeza, ou tentar não deixá-lo afogar-se nela...

Muitas vezes o novo professor e psicólogo foi procurado individualmente pelos mesmos em várias terapias sobre o que poderia ser feito. Ou se não era "melhor" para o Danny se distanciar de tudo isso que só lembrava de tal dor... Algo que era sem a devida resposta.

Não tinha como ser dito o que era certo a se fazer.

O único consolo de todos ao redor era notar a grande força de vontade dele em seguir em frente, sem desistir. O problema é o que se esconde atrás dessa "fachada".

Até no combate fantasma, os ghosts sentiam "pena" e queriam reconfortar o jovem, mesmo sendo inimigos. Essa era a real impressão do estado desse garoto. Para ser capaz de causar empatia a quem se opunha, nada estava realmente bem.

Nada mudava... Somente o silêncio. Sem piadinhas, sem conversas. Sem tentar convencer para não "aprontar". Pouco a pouco os conflitos foram diminuindo e os fantasmas amenizaram, não atormentavam tanto a cidade.

Mas as "ruínas" já estavam inseridas. Mesmo sem virar "mau"... O jovem Fenton/Phantom não "existia" mais.

Uma das únicas vezes que alguém poderia ouvir Danny falar francamente; uma conversa de fato... Era quando o mesmo ia à casa dos Foley e na dos Manson.

Sua primeira conversa com eles foi para se desculpar. Mas não teve a coragem de contar tudo sobre o ocorrido e nem dos seus poderes... Basicamente, ele não podia desabafar tudo que ficou entalado. Toda sua culpa ou falta de forças para fazer a diferença.

Em outras ocasiões, estas conversas eram reuniões bem emotivas. Sempre com o jovem rapaz sendo consolado em ambas as casas, com a família de seus amigos. Somente com eles se ouvia algo parecido com conversas. Lembranças e saudades compartilhadas entre eles.

Ouvia histórias dos amigos contadas pelos pais. Desde coisas embaraçosas a fatos que ele mesmo vivenciou...

Danny buscou muitas coisas do passado de seus pais. Em álbuns antigos deles, em recortes e coisas em geral. Também aprendeu muito sobre sua irmã e o quão inteligente e cheia de sabedoria para sua pouca idade ela era... Além de uma jovem muito meiga e animada. Foi redescobrindo lados de sua família que nem percebia quando podia.

Estes eram seus únicos consolos no tempo que seguiu-se e evitou que ele enlouquecesse ou desviasse do que seus amigos esperariam dele.

Até que se deparou com algo que o abalou tremendamente. A realidade jogada em sua face. E novamente, ele não podia fazer nada. Nada mais...

Danniel encontrou nos pertences de seu pai uma pequena caixa de madeira. Já com um pouquinho de poeira. E nela estava um pequeno pedaço de papel com algumas anotações. A caligrafia não negava... Era algo que seu pai escreveu. E como fonte de curiosidade, ele buscou ler com interesse no que poderia ser. Não esperava muito, somente mais algo para satisfazer sua falta de seu querido pai.

A surpresa veio... Era um auto-bilhete. Que Jack escreveu para si mesmo, coisa bem típica dele, para alertá-lo sobre fazer algo. E esse algo doeu muito.

 _Lembrar de entregar ao tapado do Danny, quando for se declarar para sua amiga._

 _Os.:_

 _Ele é muito tapado para agir logo, então não se esqueça de entregar logo._

Junto a esse bilhete, que seu pai tinha o costume de deixar para se lembrar de fazer as coisas, estava um anel dourado, com o nome dela esculpido, entalhado na parte interna do mesmo.

 _Sam..._

* * *

 ** _02_**

Valerie também ficou sabendo da tragédia. Todos os dias vendo como o rapaz alegre e um pouco pateta tornou-se tão diferente. Era muito triste para suportar. Mesmo que ela não gostasse muito do Danny, ao descobrir o quão sofrido ele tornou-se... Ao ver a cada momento seu olhar, só lhe restava chegar a sua casa e ficar sozinha. Escondida, encolhida na cama... E chorar. Talvez o que ele sente nunca pudesse ser compreendido pelos do lado de fora, mas cada qual foi abalado. Esse não era um falso ou moralista sentimento. Era algo natural. Lidar com a perda, mesmo sem ser dela, também a abalou. Ainda mais por ver todos os dias o peso. Seria sensato dizer que ela chorava sem nem ter um _motivo_ coerente para isso. Mas sentia-se melhor com isso.

Só ocorreu tal caso uma ou duas vezes, mas serviu para salientar fixadamente a sua convicção do que queria fazer.

Ela obteve algumas informações, como o fato do garoto fantasma ao qual ela já não suportava, estava envolvido nessas perdas. Havia se dedicado em buscar informações do que tinha acontecido, e o porquê. Até esbarrar nisso... Obviamente Vlad nada tinha haver com essas informações. Tudo foi fruto da garra dessa garota em buscar a _lgo_ que servisse. Algo para focar uma raiva e tristeza; algo para vingar seu colega.

Com isso, ela se dedicou ainda mais a perseguir o Danny Phantom. Acreditando que era a causa de tamanha desgraça e tristeza ao seu colega Danniel.

 _Mas também se depara com uma dura e cruel realidade..._

Houveram algumas perseguições ao garoto fantasma. Valerie sempre insistindo em confrontá-lo e não dando muitas chances de escapatória ao mesmo. Não que fizesse tanta diferença. Danny não estava mais em condições físicas e mentais para _responder_ a todos os ataques e investidas dessa implacável caçadora. E, eventualmente, caiu em seus golpes. Poderia ser dito que se _rendeu_. Não ligava mais... Talvez fosse até melhor; justo que chegasse o seu fim.

O golpe de Valerie foi tremendamente forte para a fragilizada e patética defesa do fantasma.

Ele cai no chão, parecendo impotente. Dando tempo apenas para Valerie chegar e declarar seu _último discurso_ de provocação.

"Chegou o seu fim, sua aberração maléfica. Por sua causa, uma grande tragédia aconteceu! Agora pagará pelas vidas que destruiu. Você vai morr... A-gora...?".

Durante sua declaração com a impiedosa arma apontada para ele caído no chão, eis que o fantasma se transforma, com um forte flash luminoso, revelando um jovem de aparência mais humana; ou o que deveria parecer se não fosse seu estado lastimável, todo sujo e bem machucado.

O fantasma segurava sua barriga, onde foi alvo de várias rajadas da arma, um pouco inclinado ao chão. Mas ele se levantava gradualmente, tremendo pela falta de força nas pernas. Mesmo assim se estabilizou em pé.

Virou-se... E com esta ação mostrou quem era a identidade do Fantasma, a real identidade dele, ao realizar tal ato de se mover ficando de frente a ela. O olhar totalmente vazio. Inexpressivo ao seu possível fim; ao fato de se mostrar como fantasma.

"D-Danny? Danny?! O que? M-mas. Como? Não...".

Sua arma despenca de sua mão. Seus pequenos passos para trás, pelo choque da surpresa e incredulidade; seu medo de que isso seja o pior pesadelo que já vivenciou. Só foi tirada de tal estado pela voz daquele a quem perseguia...

"Vamos, Val. Faça o que tem que fazer. Pode acabar comigo. É muito menos que mereço... Você está certa. Em tudo.".

Após o surto do susto, veio à fúria e uma turbulência de outras emoções. Todas elas impressas em seu rosto; uma carranca feroz e amedrontadora.

Ela se abaixa e retoma a arma em mãos. Volta a apontá-la para ele; com um tom mais desesperado nessa ameaça.

"Você... Tudo você. Todos eles partiram por sua culpa. Eu tenho que acabar com isso. Sempre você. Se não fosse você, isso jamais teria acontecido.". – Valerie se prepara para puxar o gatilho, sabendo da eficácia letal que seria nestas condições. – "Eu vou fazer isso agora. Eu devo fazer isso! Eu. Eu... Eu deveria puxar essa droga de gatilho e acabar com a sua raça. Eu deveria puxar e terminar com tudo... Mas não posso. Não consigo, não dá. Você não é só o culpado. É a maior vítima disso tudo também. Oh, meu... Danny!".

O mesmo despenca, finalmente sentindo os ferimentos que estão exaurindo seu resto de forças. Mesmo assim, ele estava falando. Murmurando baixinho; mesmo inconsciente.

"Fui... Eu... Culp.o. A-cabe. Comigo. Eu... Culp-pado... Tudo. Perdi...".

Ela o socorre e tenta transmitir paz, conforto; ou tentar livrar um pouco de tanta mágoa e angústia do mesmo, alisando seu rosto tão pálido quanto em seu modo Phantom.

Valerie o ajuda a chegar à casa do Fenton. Pelos boatos que já ouviu, o rapaz basicamente vive sozinho lá. Havia um tio ou parente dele, mas esse não passava muito tempo... Percebeu que sua presença praticamente piorava o estado do garoto. Então preferiu-se manter os olhos nele de longe. Por vezes fazendo uma visita e mandando subsídios para o rapaz; mesmo que nem fosse tão importante. Danny não estava desamparado.

Ao chegar neste local, no que um dia foi um dos maiores _centros_ de pesquisa fantasma, Valerie descobre que o lugar parecia bem diferente. Não era desorganizado ou barulhento, como costuma ser... Era silencioso.

Solitário.

Muitas fotos e pequenas caixas empoeiradas estavam jogadas em cima da mesa de centro, na sala. Outros aparelhos, que lembravam um pouco as ferramentas autenticadas dos Fenton estavam postas ao lado. Estas eram algumas das marcas de um tempo distante...

Ao deitar Danny no sofá vago, ela senta-se ao lado de sua cabeça. E pensa profundamente. Ele era o fantasma! O principal alvo das caçadas dela.

Isso era muito complexo para alguém que nem saiu do colégio ainda. O que esse rapaz passa e todas as dores dele... Alguém, que como ela, é diferente de outros adolescentes normais. Mesmo assim, em plenos quatorze anos, nem quinze formados direito... E passou por algo como aquilo. Na pele, no coração. Não era fácil entender o que ele passava.

Com talvez algo que pudesse ser chamado como _curiosidade_ , Valerie folheia um dos álbuns por ali dispersos. Lá ela se depara com Danny e sua família. Era bem esquisitos, dá para notar. Mas eram felizes.

Fotos de pequenas coisas, como poses patéticas em seus macacões e segurando ecto-armas. Pequenas desavenças entre os dois irmãos, quando eram pequenininhos. Algumas fotos sérias; outras vergonhosas. Mas que retratavam algo que ela sabia... A felicidade que um dia o garoto Danniel teve e não mais veria.

A partir daí, se tornaram amigos. Confidentes quase. Nada romântico ou similar; puramente uma busca para ajudá-lo a seguir em frente. Valerie se comprometeu em não deixá-lo mais sozinho neste ambiente sufocante. Ela sabia que nunca poderia suprir a falta, por isso, as únicas interações deles eram mais centradas no colégio ou no embate fantasma.

Ela sempre o apoiava como podia. E ele evitando ser morto nessas caçadas fantasmas, por conta dela o lembrar de que deveria viver; que essa era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Viver seria o desejo de sua família...

Aos poucos, ela percebeu que o Danny não foi o vilão. Ele não era mau ou o tipo de fantasma que pensava. Que toda sua caça era um absurdo contra ele. Que fantasmas não necessariamente serão cruéis e farão coisas para prejudicar aos outros. Foi através deste colega que ela evoluiu como pessoa e não mais se permitiu a ser esnobe e indiferente para com quaisquer seres. Vivos ou fantasmas. _Todos têm mais de uma face._

Valerie em uma das lutas contra um fantasma que estava atormentando, acaba vendo um anel brilhante que Danny sempre carregava consigo. O mesmo caiu de seu bolso durante uma troca de golpes nessa batalha. E lá estava mais uma prova do quanto àquele adolescente sofria. Mais uma parte de sua vida...

Quando as coisas se acalmaram e ela teve tempo para conversar um pouco, logo trata de falar um pouco com ele. Ver se estava tudo bem; ou o mais próximo que fosse disso. Sua curiosidade neste dia a permitiu saber dele o que era esse anel; e seu real significado. E Danny mostrou-lhe o entalhe no interior do mesmo.

Era muito fácil entender o peso que possuía tal objeto e como ele nutria carinho, mesmo sendo só um pedaço de metal.

 _O sentimento é a maior arma dele. E seu maior pesar. Por sempre se lembrar de todos, ele continuou em frente._

"Você gostava... Gosta muito dela ainda, não é?". – Um grande silêncio. Algo que era bem costumeiro, mas que deixava um ar de solidão muito grande. - "Desculpe, Danny. Sou sua amiga agora, mas não tenho o menor direito de tocar nesse assunto. Fale sempre o que quiser e se quiser. É só que me lembro de como vocês eram e faz muito sentido para mim agora.".

"Eu... Não sei. Acho que sim. Mas de nada adianta mais. Demorei muito; tempo demais pra entender isso. Não percebi e não agi. Ãhhh... sempre fui um _tapado_. E com isso, nem mereço mais falar sobre o que poderia ter sido.".

"Não importa o que passou ou como deveria ter sido, mas sim você entender. Se você gosta dela, não reprima isso. Sam ficaria feliz em saber que você se lembra tão bem dela. Acho que é o melhor que posso te dizer. Não deixe que se torne algo ruim. apenas pense com carinho.".

"É. Tem razão. Eu gostei muito dela. E não aproveitei. Bom... Eu acho que é muito bom poder me lembrar de como era. Tão bom...".

"Olá, amiguinhas... Vim alimentá-las. Não sei realmente se me entendem, mas... Ehhh... In- Infelizmente a amiga de vocês não pode mais vir vê-las. Ela... Ahh... Enfim. Então eu estarei aqui para fazer companhia a todas vocês. Vou conversar e trazer seus nutrientes. Todos os dias eu vou estar presente aqui com vocês... Para que não se s-sintam s... Sozinha.".

 _No silêncio da estufa vazia, ele cai aos prantos. Desabafando o que muito mantinha só para si. Seu peso no peito... A única conversa totalmente franca que teve há muito tempo. Estas pequenas plantas foram seu novo refúgio._

Isto foi poucos dias, semanas talvez, desde o ocorrido com todos os que ele mais se importava na vida. Era isso o que o rapaz pensava. Mas o fato é que foi com quase meio ano após. Só que sua percepção não era nada... Eram muitas perspectivas novas para ter notado esse tempo todo passar. Seu foco era impreciso. Só foi reestabelecendo alguma noção após Valerie ajudá-lo. E o primeiro passo real foi o pedido direto dele mesmo aos pais da Sam, para que pudesse cuidar desse _bem precioso_ de sua querida amiga. A forma que sentiu para não abandonar mais... Para sentir a saudade com o devido propósito; mesmo que isso o fizesse sentir a cada dia...

* * *

 ** _03_**

Após mais uma tarde isolado na sua antiga casa, Danny estava observando o clima. O vento forte pela janela, anunciando o início da noite. Não importava o quão claro ou ensolarado o dia estivesse. Para ele, essa era a hora mais marcante... Onde tudo perdia o brilho e o céu extinguia o respingo de calor. Mesmo no verão. Ou no inverno... Isso não mudava.

Com um profundo suspiro, ele volta ao que fazia antes de se deixar distrair com os pensamentos longínquos... Era uma simples lição de álgebra. Seu livro aberto em cima da mesinha a qual ele estava de frente. Com vista direta à janela. Ao seu lado, havia um pequeno jarro com refrigerante e um porta-retratos.

Em muitos momentos, era para o mesmo que sua atenção era direcionada. Um frágil sorriso ameaçava formar-se em tal rosto, mas era superado pela melancolia de saber... Este é um momento que não voltaria mais.

 _Ou seria possível._

Vez ou outra, tão raro quanto o fato do jovem Danniel conversar com algum de seus colegas... Eis que um conhecido fantasma surge em sua frente.

Uma névoa escura e um vórtice se formam anunciando sua presença e chegada.

Era Clockwork.

Pensando ser uma de suas breves visitas, Danny só se dá ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo e volta a se distrair com a paisagem da janela.

"Olá, garoto.".

"Olá... Clockwork? Mais uma conversa?".

 _Após os fatos irreparáveis, Clockwork apresentou-se ao rapaz. Não como um amigo, ou como um implacável oponente... Em nenhum dos casos o mesmo se sentira digno para ser. Nem ousara pensar em algo como um "tutor"; um guia._

 _O mestre do tempo sabe exatamente o que ocorre no passado, presente e futuro._

 _Mas isto não tira o peso de sua falta. Mesmo com tal imensa capacidade; ele não fez nada. Se Danny estava desse jeito atual, em grande parte se deve às interferências do "mestre do tempo". Uma piada a si próprio em tais momentos..._

"Sim e não. Realmente, eu sei como você está e entendo que de nada adianta minha mera presença aqui. Mas sinto-me no dever de conversar com você.".

"Tá tudo certo. Não tem que fazer isso. Eu também te entendo... O que aconteceu. Não é algo que você deveria tomar para si.".

"Essa também é uma constatação válida para você, Danny. Esta não é uma carga que deveria lidar sozinho...".

"Lamento, mas não consigo fazer nada quanto a isso. Onde quer que eu vá. Bom, não importa... Se quiser, eu aceitaria uma ajuda sobre esse tema. Simplesmente está vazando de minha mente mais rápido do que consigo me concentrar.".

"Pelo que vejo, não é o conteúdo que o aborrece. E nem deveria ser algo tão _comum_ como a atividade escolar normal, o foco de seus jovens pensamentos.".

"Tem razão. Não dá pra fugir da minha própria mente, quando ela não se importa com mais nada... Lamento, mas não consigo realmente manter o ânimo para piadas ou conversa.".

"Entendo... Bom, sua responsabilidade com o mundo ao redor custou-lhe muito... E nenhum retorno lhe foi creditado.".

"Ãh... Não importa. Nada me serviria. O que realmente eu preciso ninguém poderia me dar. É isso o que significa ser eu. Um fraco. Tudo bem...".

"Preferia não vê-lo falar sobre si mesmo de tal forma negativa. Mas não posso culpá-lo ou criticar seu modo de ver as coisas.".

"Ah... Às vezes eu queria somente dormir. Sei lá. Desligar. Passar horas e horas só relaxando. Não ter que lidar com mais nada... Só que sinto que esse é o caminho errado. Nenhum deles se sentiria felizes ao me verem assim. Então; fazer o que, né? O jeito é um passo a cada dia.".

"Bom. Muito bom. Talvez essa seja a melhor solução para você. E mais uma vez, eu sinto muito. Por minha falta, eu o induzi a esse caminho.".

"Tá tudo ok. Eu entendo... A vida não se resolve como em um passe de mágica. Onde se erramos, é só apagar e tá tudo no lugar. Essa é a minha caminhada. Se não posso tê-los de volta, ao menos farei o meu melhor para que se sintam orgulhosos. Por maior que a dor seja... Vou. Somente isso... Não prometo voltar a ser quem já fui, mas farei com que os outros não percam alguém de forma prematura. Se tenho esses poderes, farei deles algo útil.".

"Correto. E lamento, uma vez mais, por fazer tal coisa... Por ter feito novamente.".

"Oh. Não entendi.".

"Infelizmente esta era a última linha; o resultado final proposto a mim. A nossa conversa é o que definirá o curso das coisas, a partir de agora.".

Com um forte flash luminoso, o _mundo_ ao redor se tornou desfocado e opaco. Fortes sensações de vertigem eram transmitidas ao rapaz. E uma onda de vibrações ocorria ociosamente. Até tudo estabilizar-se. Como um borrão estático.

Claro, como um cristal... Era o fato do que ocorrera. Ato causado pelo fantasma cheio de maquinários. Clockwork deslocou-se e ao Danny, mandando-os para seu _domínio_. Seu grande relógio movia seu pêndulo de lado a outro. Movimentos angulares e velozes...

Até tudo parar. E somente o sussurro ser ouvido. Ou seria ansiedade.

"Clockwork, para que me trouxe aqui? Pensei que era um território _proibido_ para mim.".

"Esta não foi uma atitude puramente tomada por meu ser. Esta é a resposta pela qual dever-se-ia ter chegado. _Todos merecem uma segunda chance..._ ".

Pulsante, avassalador e um forte sentimento de frio. Novas e antigas sensações. Novos e antigos sonhos...

 _É tudo real?_ – "Eu... Eu posso pensar que...".

"Sim. Feliz ou infelizmente chegou. O que posso dá-lo como consolo é o que mais tenho disponível. Tempo. Eu poderei conceder seu mais profundo anseio. E posso evitar que tamanha amargura se sobrepunha em sua vida. Basta que assim me fale.".

"Ah... Ah...! V-você? Sério?".

"Sim. Os anciões te permitiram tal feito. Então irei proporcionar a seu bel prazer. O que me pedir. O _quando_. Se for possível, desejo que aceite. É mais do que uma retratação. É SEU MERECIMENTO. Por seu forte e inabalável desejo de ser um bom ser, é que essa chance existe. Mesmo com meu vasto conhecimento sobre tudo que cerca o aqui e o agora, este foi meu maior conforto. Conhecer você e sua grande determinação. São poucos aqueles que poderiam considerar-se de tal heroísmo.".

"Por favor. Faça-o. Não sei se tenho esse direito. Mas é o que mais quero. Preciso deles. Preciso saber o que é a alegria; uma vez mais. Nem que seja só mais uma vez...".

"Claro. Mas esteja ciente. Só poderei ajudá-lo esta vez. Estarei sempre aqui, para apoiá-lo, mas não poderei corrigir mais nenhuma decorrência ruim. sua vida, sua consequência.".

"S-sim. Este é o meu maior sonho. Então vou saber arcar com isso. Sei que sou fraco e ingênuo, mas não vou nunca mais me queixar por nada.".

"hu-hu-hu. Muito bom. Muito bom Danny Fenton. Eis sua vida de volta. Mas sugiro que não volte atrás no que aprendeu, será seu maior _peso_ , mas também o maior legado. Um dom que vem com um preço. Despeço-me e desejo que volte a sorrir.". – _Como sei que fará..._

Os Observadores repararam em todos esses detalhes e perceberam a forte determinação do garoto em não seguir o caminho errado, independente da situação e deram o "aval" ao Clockwork para dar _mais uma chance ao jovem_.

Esta sempre foi à vontade do fantasma atemporal. Ele não desejava deixar o coitado do garoto passar por tudo aquilo. Infelizmente, foi algo "inevitável". A única forma de recompensar ao Danny era não mais se intrometer em sua vida e deixar o mesmo se "encontrar".

* * *

 ** _04_**

Clockwork sumiu em uma vasta e densa nuvem de fumaça. Todos os arredores se dispersaram assim também.

Sentindo o desconforto pela visão embaçada, Danny limpa um pouco os olhos, tentando focar. Ansiedade e medo preenchiam seu coração. Estava tudo escuro aos arredores... Não conseguia controlar suas reações. Por isso estava pensando que estava tendo uma crise de pânico ou hiperventilando pela forte emoção.

Mas as fumaças foram sumindo. O ambiente foi se transformando; criando forma e cor. Coisas estavam acontecendo. Mesmo ainda sendo difícil saber. E, aos poucos, focalizou-se. Sua primeira atitude foi olhar para todos os lados. Buscando-os, esperando que dessa vez tudo desse certo. Danny foi olhando e olhando... Sem um espaço de pausa.

Até rever a terrível cena percussora de tudo de ruim que aconteceu, bem diante de si... Seu coração comprimiu; um aperto no peito e a forte tristeza já emanando de seu âmago. _Tudo de novo... Será demais para aguentar._

Um borrão de forte claridade e ruídos tampou tudo. Visão, audição; pensamentos...

"Tudo. Vai se repetir tudo!".

 _Errado... Olhe. Acredite. Você não voltou para sofrer ainda mais. Não te prometeram mudança por mero capricho._

Este sussurro; foi ele mesmo? Sua mente lhe tranquilizando? Ou Clockwork? Bom. Foi o bastante. O fez abrir os olhos e se preparar. Seja o que fosse, ele estava lá novamente.

Muitas imagens surgiram em sua mente. Lembranças dos momentos tristes... Logo após a partida deles... A solidão; a falta de "algo" em sua vida. E um novo turbilhão lhe tomou. Muitas cenas felizes. Cenas como quando os três amigos juntos pulando um jato d'água esguichado de um hidrante aberto ou de suas lutas engraçadas com fantasmas. Ou momentos cômicos na escola... Coisas que julgava horríveis, vergonhosas e que exporia ao ridículo para muitos adolescentes. Agora eram lembradas como um precioso tesouro. Essas eram algumas lembranças de muitas outras. Tantas juntas que eram indistinguíveis. Do mesmo tanto que era para com seus amigos, foi com seu pai, sua mãe e irmã. Tão queridas e dolorosas imagens... Até mesmo momentos legais com o professor.

Tudo insubstituível. Tudo misturado. Tudo e nada...

Mas ali estava ele. Todos eles. No exato momento, na exata forma que os prendeu. E os prenderia uma vez mais.

Os mesmos olhares deles. Amedrontados. E esperançosos... _O Phantom, o Danny Phantom, o herói vai salvá-los._ Era o mesmo olhar para ele. Da mesma forma que antes.

E o mesmo desespero em salvá-los. A mesma corrida frenética; o mesmo confronto angustiante para não _deixá-los._

E da mesma forma, ele perde as forças. E cai... Seu corpo estava devastado. Sinais da _anterior_ batalha contra seu _outro eu_ estavam evidentes e estampados em cada junta de seus ossos. Mesmo assim ele tentou. Pôs tudo de si. Queria mais uma vez... Não poderia deixar se repetir. E ainda assim, lá estava...

Pela mesma forma. Sem forças... Caído no chão. Patético. E impotente.

"NNNNNÃAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Com um forte grito. Mais poderoso até que se fosse o seu _Grito Fantasma_ , foi sua lamentação do fundo de sua alma. Liberando o mais puro impulso de negar este fato. Estendendo suas mãos até eles; até alcançá-los. Até segurá-los. Não deixar que partam. Mesmo sabendo ser inútil tal atitude. Pois não os alcançaria...

E aconteceu novamente. Como para brincar com seu medo... Explodiu.

Fumaça; e escuridão...

...

 _Mas o desenrolar não foi da mesma forma._

Logo a fumaça disperçou e um enorme estrago revelou-se pelos arredores. Não só o pobre e frágil estabelecimento ficou em destroços, mas muitos outros predios pela rua que estavam próximos ficaram danificados em variáveis graus de danos.

Obvío que o principal estrago foi somente no restaurante de comidas gordurosas... E as principais vítimas seriam, uma vez mais... Aqueles que importavam tanto ao garoto.

Danny não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. De levantar o rosto e ver, novamente, a dor... Antes mesmo de saber, ele já sofria... Falhou. Foi fraco e desleixado! Foi por em algum momento de seu egoísmo em querer levar uma vida fácil que condenou todos aqueles que preenchiam seu coração a desaparecerem. Mais uma vez, sua vida estava vazia...

"...Hnnnn-huuuuunnn! ...Hn-YYY! Hunnnnn-Nnnnyyy!".

Pequenos murmúrios engasgados eram soltos propagados pelo vento. Até chegarem aos tímpanos do jovem deitado ao chão.

Eram verdadeiros berros abafados. Muito esquisitos... Incompreensíveis, mas que chamaram sua atenção.

Aos poucos, o zumbido da explosão saiu de sua cabeça e ele conseguiu discernir mais nitidamente da onde vinham tais sons.

Aos poucos, levantou a cabeça...

Receoso... Apavorado.

Mas com esperanças...

Até vê-los. Ele viu eles! Estavam lá. Intactos. Vivos! Mas como? O que houve? Novamente ele concentrou sua atenção. Claramente sem entender nada. Mas percebeu.

Eles foram "protegidos" da explosão.

Ecto-escudo. Um ecto-escudo os protegeu. Foi seu próprio poder que o criou. E foi o próprio Danny que gerou, com uma força que nem ele mesmo sabia que teria naquele momento. A forte determinação de não perdê-los novamente o fez ter tal força. Por isso se sentia tão fraco, pois estava gastando muita energia. Força a qual não sabia dispor ali. Estava muito esgotado sequer para levantar o rosto. Mas os braços continuavam esticados; proporcionando o envolucro deles. Protegendo-os. Fazendo o que tanto esperou para fazer.

O ecto-escudo aguentou tempo o bastante para protegê-los. E o jovem permaneceu caído de joelhos no chão, ofegando sem forças... Esgotando até o último pingo que possuía ali para mantê-los a salvo.

Mas, a partir dali tudo será diferente.

 _Tudo voltou ao ponto de origem. Poucos instantes antes da conclusão final e grande explosão que resultaria em tais mortes. Mas não foi "sobrescrito"._

 _Todos eles somente foram salvos da explosão e Danny foi "encarnado" de volta naquele momento do tempo, ao seu "eu" passado._

Clockwork até poderia tê-los salvado diretamente, mas preferiu deixar esta chance para o Danny. Era a única forma do rapaz se redimir realmente. Era seu maior pesar tê-los deixados desprotegidos... A forma do jovem fantasma se recuperar era, além dessa nova chance, saber que foi capaz de resgatá-los. Que fez a diferença. Que foi o herói que eles esperavam. Parece não fazer muita diferença algo tão detalhista, mas trata-se de algo indispensável. Foi este leve detalhe que mudou tudo verdadeiramente...

Enfim seu escudo cessou. E logo ele tratou de recompor-se e ir lá soltá-los das amarras ectoplasmáticas. Estava exausto, mas não poupou um grama de esforços para fazer isso rapidamente.

Após o desenrolar das energias que os prendiam. Após perceber que todos estavam bem, que não precisava mais se sentir tão sozinho e sem valor, Danny corre ao máximo e os abraça. Muito. O mais apertado possível. Os alcançou; os tem novamente consigo. Este foi um dos abraços mais demorados de sua vida... Emendado com sua primeira palavra direcionada a eles após muito tempo.

Sua primeira conversa foi algo totalmente esperável.

"Vocês estão bem? Isso não é um sonho aonde vou me deparar no terrível pesadelo de estar vivo e só... Não é mais uma prova... Eu p-posso sonhar que é tudo real? Vocês estão mesmo aqui?".

Sua fala era compulsiva, quase frenética e sem nexo. Nenhum deles poderia supor o que o garoto viveu e passou no futuro onde eles não "habitavam mais".

A única saída era acalmar o rapaz e tranquilizá-lo.

"Filhinho, calma. Estamos aqui. Veja. Seu pai, eu. Jazz. Seus amigos e o professor Lancer. Todos aqui. Estamos bem. O que foi... Respire calmamente. Você conseguiu, nos salvou. Nos resgatou.".

A próxima reação do jovem era outra questão previsível, mas que estava o tempo todo guiando-lhe para seguir em frente na "outra vida".

"Mãe, pai... Todos vocês. Eu prometo. Farei tudo, tudo que eu puder para que nunca mais nada parecido com isso tudo aconteça a vocês novamente. Não irei de forma alguma me tornar amargurado e frio que nem _aquele_ eu. Não vou trapacear ou cometer qualquer delito... Vocês são as pessoas mais preciosas e importantes na minha vida. Até meu último suspiro, eu prometo proteger vocês e manter a nossa cidade a salvo... Então, vocês podem me perdoar...? Por tudo. Por ter sido tão fraco e incapaz salvá-los... Por depender dos outros... Por não ser o herói? Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês... Me dói tanto pensar que isso é um sonho frágil e logo vai voltar a se repetir a _verdade_. Por favor, que isso não seja um sonho... Eu. E-eu... Não posso suportar perder vocês de novo.".

Danny começa a chorar. Muito e muito, nos braços dos pais e com seus próprios braços segurando a irmã, os amigos e o professor.

A ficha não caiu realmente para eles do quão sério foi à situação. Já estão acostumados demais aos ataques rotineiros fantasmas e por isso o choque foi menor.

Suas vidas... Eles realmente quase perderam-nas. O quão sério é isso... O quão estranho é pensar sobre. E o quão gratos devem ficar... Ter esses pensamentos em foco, não iria adiantar ali. Existia uma preocupação maior. Danny. Somente ele.

Os esforços foram direcionados ao Danny. Não era compreensível em nada como aquilo tudo poderia estar acontecendo, mas era um fato incontestável. Ele não estava bem. Todos foram um pouco abalados. Mas muito longe de como o rapaz sofreu... E isto era algo que somente poderia ser superado... Juntos.

Muita conversa em busca de consolar o rapaz foram feitas. Sua mãe o acalentava suavemente em seu braço. Até que o mesmo se recompôs e parou de chorar. Passando a encará-los novamente. Tendo a convicção que estavam ao seu alcance uma vez mais.

Finalmente ele poderia sorrir. Finalmente ele não precisaria se culpar. Finalmente seu âmago ficaria tranquilo. A culpa nunca poderia ser limpa de sua mente, mas o recomeço fez acender a chama de uma nova chance. Para um novo garoto. Mais forte, mais esperto e mais propício a quem se importa... Deixar de ser arrogante mesquinho. Esta foi sua nova convicção. O desejo que o amedrontou por uma vida inteira que não mais se fará presente.

 _Bom, muito bom..._

* * *

 ** _05_**

"Seu filho é um grande garoto, Sr. e Sra. Fenton. Mesmo humano ou fantasma, ele é um herói e tanto. Vejo que possui muito potencial para um novo futuro brilhante. De minha parte nada do que foi dito e visto aqui vazará para o resto das pessoas. Ele agora precisa muito do apoio de vocês. E eu vou para casa. Tenho que me acalmar um pouco e me estabilizar. Se eu não relaxar em alguns minutos, posso ter um sério surto de pânico por tudo que aconteceu. Então, com licença. Cuidem dele e providenciarei o resto da semana de folga aos quatro jovens, para se recuperarem e organizar tudo que for possível.".

"Obrigada, professor Lancer e até.".

"É. Obrigado pela consideração com nosso garoto. Ele é o nosso herói, de fato.".

"Meu mais precioso tesouro. Como mãe, eu juro que não vou deixar que ele passe por esse sofrimento mais. Não quero nem saber se é um fantasma ou não. Ele é nosso filho! E nós o amamos muito.".

Após o professor se afastar, Jack e Maddie trocam olhares e sabem precisamente o que estão a pensar. - _Temos que conversar. E cuidar muito bem do nosso filhinho._

Em um pequeno momento a sós, ele segura a mão de Sam e usa sua energia ectoplasmática de uma forma estranha; nova. Um novo poder. Cicatrizando as feridas do braço dela... Algo estranho para um ghost possuir, mas fruto de sua forte determinação. Com a fonte de sua energia sendo canalizada, ajudando no processo de cura...

Ele alisava muito carinhosamente as costas da mão dela. Algo realmente notável e que demonstrava muito sentimento e cuidado para com a garota. O que a fez ficar muito envergonhada e pigarrear um pouco.

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, ele olha muito intensamente para Sam e diz:

"O-oh. D-desculpa. Ah. Pronto. Já está quase bom. V-vou olhar agora c-como está a Jazz e o Sr. Lancer lá com meus pais.".

Logo após isso, ele sai correndo e tropeçando, deixando-a aturdida. Tucker aproxima-se dela e eles passam há conversar um pouco.

"Danny provavelmente passou pelo maior sufoco. Nem quero imaginar... Pensar que eu tinha m-morrido. Mas, se olhar pelo lado dele... Não tinha sobrado nada. Perdeu tudo que gostava. Seu coração deve estar muito machucado ainda. Devemos ajudá-lo agora. E acredito que os _sentimentos_ devem ser revelados e tratados de forma honesta. E entendidos por vocês dois".

"Mas nem eu mesma entendo direito o que sinto por ele. Somos muito jovens ainda, esse lance é muito estranho e difícil e complicado. Danny deve estar muito confuso e a emoção deve estar misturando seus sentimentos. Não quero me precipitar e não ser o que deveria ser. Me aproveitar desse momento não tá certo. É muito confuso p-para falar disso.".

"Eu entendo. Mas isso só vai dar para descobrir caso os dois deêm uma chance. Só assim para resolver. Não duvido nada que isso fará tudo ser diferente. Mas já deu pra sacar que nada será como antes...". **{Momento intromissão do autor: aos conhecedores, vamos cantar juntos! Momento ending de anime - Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki – versão "aportuguesada"}**

"É. Tudo bem. Arrf! Vamos tentar, mas não hoje. Bora ver como ele vai reagir, já que _viveu_ dessa forma tão horrível por muito tempo. Ele está em estado de choque agora. Precisa de tempo e apoio.".

Na casa dos Fenton, ocorre uma conversa. Uma que envolve mais do que só a família... Envolve todos os relacionados a esse assunto. Danny conversa com seu pai e mãe. Jazz, Sam e Tucker também estão envolvidos nisso, desde o fio de cabelo.

Este é o momento para esclarecer tudo, para aceitar e seguir em frente. O principal ponto é sobre suas lutas contra fantasmas e o seu lado Phantom. Muito do que foi falado, muito do que foi ouvido... Somente para entender uma coisa.

Por que. O porquê fazem isso... O porquê o Danny vira um fantasma... O porquê Aconteceu isso tudo hoje.

O mais importante não são as respostas. Somente a convicção que fazem o que acham certo. Esse é o caminho. São essas escolhas que permitem o melhor caminho.

"Há quanto tempo vocês vêem fazendo isso? Caçando fantasmas?". – Jack perguntou às crianças sentadas em frente a ele e sua esposa. Do outro lado, no sofá, estavam Tucker, Danny, Sam e Jazz. Todos os quatro encarando esses dois adultos. Todos os Fenton com Tucker e Sam. Na sala, conversando sobre isso.

"Já tem alguns meses. Quase um ano, na verdade.". – Sam resolve falar. Estava na cara que não precisavam mais guardar segredos.

"Vocês sabem o quanto isso é perigoso? Os riscos... Ah. Bom, eu sei que sabem. Mas isso me deixa bastante preocupada!".

"Crianças não devem fazer o nosso trabalho. Nós estamos aqui para cuidar de vocês e protegê-los dos fantasmas hostis. Mas parece que eu, Jack Fenton, falhei. Me desculpe, filho... Meninos. Não queria ter colocado tanta pressão em cima de suas pequenas costas. Mas prometo que não vou mais ser um ignorante. Apenas me prometam. Que não irão mais se arriscar de forma irresponsável.".

"Ah. Mas isso não podemos prometer. Sabe quantas vezes precisamos lutar e capturar alguns fantasmas encrenqueiros? Quantas vezes o nosso lance foi necessário?". – Tucker falou um pouco exaltado. Não importa os riscos, o que faziam era algo importante.

"É, pai. Eles ficavam até altas horas da noite só para garantir a segurança das pessoas. Eles são muito bons e sabem o que estão fazendo.".

"Jazz! Então você sabia, mesmo...". – Maddie estava um pouco triste. Eles foram _enganados_ por esse tempo, por não entenderem a importância do que era feito. Caçar fantasmas, não é só uma prática científica.

"Lamento muito. Era pra ter contado a vocês, mas não dava. Não quando vocês só ficavam falando em pegar fantasmas. É mais do que isso. É para que outras pessoas não passem pelo que... Pelo que vocês sofreram. É para que outras famílias não sofram o que eu sofri. Não posso negar esta responsabilidade. É meu dever, tanto para com as pessoas quanto para com os fantasmas. Eu posso compreender ambos os lados. Mesmo que tenha que desobedecê-los, eu ainda o farei. Desculpem, mas esse é o meu destino.".

Silêncio. Aparências um pouco assustadas. Esse é o Danny? Um _pirralho_ de só quatorze anos? Não. Não dá pra acreditar... É muito estranho ouvir algo tão profundo assim.

Ao ser perguntado por que está tão "maduro", Danny responde francamente que viveu por mais de dois anos sem eles... E o quanto aquilo o abalou.

Essa foi sem dúvida a maior e mais avassaladora informação que receberam neste conturbado dia... Seu filho passou quase dois anos numa amargura sem medidas. Todos, sem exceção, olharam para ele aturdidos. Um misto de lágrimas e vontade de consolar. A conversa encerrou-se por ali.

 _Desde Jack até Jazz. De uma ponta a outra do sofá. Eles se uniram e abraçaram o garoto._

 _Este foi o melhor modo deles provarem..._

 _Que não o abandonariam._

Mais tarde, quase noite deste mesmo dia... A família do Danny ligou e convenceu os pais do Tucker e Sam a deixá-los passarem a noite na casa deles. Um bom jeito de acalmar os ânimos e ter uma reunião "familiar".

Poderia ser dito que este foi um dos dias mais felizes para Danny. Um que há muito não era aguardado mais...

Danny acorda. Estava bastante dolorido, mas não se lembrava de ter batalhado. Nem nada dessa última noite tão bem dormida. Mas aos poucos tudo foi voltando. E um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Seus pais. Sua irmã. Tucker e Sam... Todos eles tiveram uma noite bem alegre. Cheia de brincadeiras; cheia de piadas. Uma festa do pijama. Todos eles. A brincadeira só terminou quando os colchonetes foram estendidos em seu quarto e os quatro adolescentes foram postos a dormir.

Mas não antes de fofocarem um pouco. De coisas no colégio até as expressões engraçadas que estavam fazendo ali no quarto naquele instante.

Cada hora dessa noite; cada segundinho ficaram marcados para ele. Para sempre se lembrar e sorrir.

Olhando ao redor, ele notou que somente os colchões ainda estavam lá. Os lençóis dobrados e nem sinal dos dorminhocos que deveriam estar ali.

Com empolgação, ele desce as escadas procurando algum sinal de gente na casa. Com a inquietação de revê-los logo. E para aliviar sua afobação, Danny quase esbarra em sua mãe.

"Opa. Opa...! Ooouhh. Quase. Desculpa, mãe. Mas, e então? Cadê o pessoal? Era pra gente tomar o café da manhã juntos, ora.".

"Café, Danny? A-há-há-há. Oh, filho... Eles já foram. Já são quase cinco da tarde. Não puderam esperar mais. Você estava dormindo tão pesado que não conseguimos te derrubar dos lençóis. Eles precisaram ir pra casa. Mas te falaram que era para você ligar quando acordasse.".

Então ele que foi o dorminhoco nessa história...

"Tá legal. Depois falo com eles. Mas agora, eu quero comer. Estou com muita saudade da sua comidinha, mãe.".

E lá foi o rapaz energético e animado, em busca de preencher o estômago...

 _O tempo foi passando e coisas foram acontecendo..._

 _Ciclos de atitudes e reviravoltas. Novidades e sutilezas que compunham a sua nova trajetória._

 _Tais escolhas que formaram seu propósito de vida. E mudanças que ocorreram... Em meros pouquíssimos dias. Pouco menos de semana, até mais... Ou menos. Depende de quem percebe._

 _É isso o que uma nova chance faz. Muda o que tem que ser mudado, abalando questões que nem se imaginaria._

"Filha, aconteceu algo com aquele seu amigo dos Fenton? Ele parecia diferente. Mais... Confiável.".

"Eh... N-não sei? Acho que não. Mas por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não exatamente. Só que eu e seu pai acabamos conversando um pouco com ele enquanto caminhávamos pela praça. Ele falava coisas profundas. Admiráveis para alguém da idade de vocês. Quase me surpreendi. Até o fato dele ser um Fenton não tinha importância. Nada contra eles, mas são o cúmulo da _estranhice_ com aquelas coisas de fantasmas e tudo.".

"E o que foi tanto que ele falou?". - _O que deu no Danny?_

"Basicamente, ele falou de coisas do passado. dos sonhos dele e do quanto se importa com você e o outro amiguinho de vocês, o Foley.".

"Foi mesmo? Que estranho. Ele não é do tipo que fica falando essas coisas...". – _E agora? Será que ele acabou falando algo que não devia? Tomara que não tenha soltado nada sobre seus poderes._ – "Acho que era só pra puxar conversa. Não precisa levar tão a sério.".

"Ah, mas não tinha como. O modo como ele falava era bem estranho. Parecia transmitir muitos... Sentimentos... Até me senti como a jovem adolescente que seu pai pediu em namoro. Foi galanteador a forma dele falar, mesmo sendo até que infantil. Por isso, acho que ele realmente gosta de você.".

"A-ah... É...?".

"Não fique tão nervosa. Depois de conversar esse pouco com ele deu para perceber o porquê vocês são amigos. Ele até conhecia algumas das minhas histórias do passado com seu pai. É um jovem interessante esse rapaz... Entendo porque confia nele. Não parecia com esses jovens vândalos que não querem nada com a vida. E é mais centrado que os pais dele. acho que nunca reparei direito no Danniel. Traga-o mais vezes para conversarmos.".

"Danny, o que aconteceu? Por acaso você falou com meus pais? Os controlou? Ou sei lá... Eles estavam muito esquisitos! Primeiro minha mãe vem com um papo pra lá de estranho e depois meu pai fica todo sorridente para meu lado, querendo depois conversar mais com você! O que foi que você falou com eles?!".

"A-há-há-há... É sério, mesmo? Que bom. Na verdade, eu só queria falar um pouco. Eu sei que são muito gente boa e maneiros, por isso quis matar um pouco a saudade de conversar com eles. A gente conversava um bocado e eu sei o quanto eles são legais... Me ajudaram bastante a me _manter de pé_.".

"Ainda não consigo entender como convenceu os dois a serem tão amigáveis com você...".

"Acho que foi algo natural. Você devia dar uma chance aos seus pais. Pergunte mais sobre suas histórias de vida e eles vão se abrir mais pra você e te escutar também. Vai por mim, eu sei do que estou falando.".

"Acho que entendo... Então tá, vou tentar depois. Mas não preciso me preocupar com isso, nem nada do tipo, né?".

"Relaxe. Sei o que devo ou não fazer e nunca vou te envolver em nenhuma enrascada. Eu prometo.".

Um pouco depois, Tucker chega correndo até alcançá-los.

"Gente, vocês não vão acreditar, mas meus pais estão agindo de forma bem estranha hoje.".

"E tem haver com um _certo garoto fantasma_. Adivinhei certo?".

"E como é que você sabia? Que estranho... Eles vieram com um papo super esquisito sobre como eu e Danny somos melhores amigos e que eu devia cuidar mais dessa nossa amizade...".

Após o breve relato, os dois trocam olharem e se viram a fim de encarar o Danny. Nada como acordar com o dia de ponta-cabeça. Como se já não fossem surpresas demais nos últimos dias.

"Em minha defesa, eu estava usando uma duplicata para cuidar de um fantasma enquanto andava pela praça e me deparei com os pais da Sam. E acho que minha duplicata acabou _esbarrando_ nos pais do Tucker. Claro, na forma de _Fenton_ ".

"Isso foi muito esquisito... E já disse isso um monte de vezes hoje. Por acaso o _Sr. amigo de nossos pais_ ainda tem alguma surpresa guardada?".

"Na verdade, eu tenho sim. E está lá em casa.".

Ambos voltam a se olhar preocupados com o _quanto_ o amigo deles está mudado.

"Uhu! Ganhei fácil. Qual é, Danny? Eu até esperaria que fosse mais acirrado, nem perto de como é a Sam, mas você fez muito corpo mole. Tá me deixando ganhar, é?".

"Não. Que nada. É que estou um pouco enferrujado. Mas vou levar nessa próxima. Vamos apostar fatias de pizza em cada rodada, que tal? E o perdedor reveza entre nós três.".

"Combinado.".

"Então, é com você, Sam. Acaba com ele e depois eu vencerei os dois.".

"A, tá. Vai sonhando. Sou melhor que os dois juntos... Mas podem ser um desafio se levar a sério, Danny. Se não, quero a minha fatia vegetariana.".

"Melhor de três...".

"Certo, lá vou eu, Sam.".

"Pode esperar, Tucker. Vou detonar com você aqui.".

Aos poucos, Danny se levanta do chão na frente da tv e se afasta até as costas dos dois melhores amigos se divertindo. Um sorriso nostálgico brota em seu rosto, enquanto Jazz, passando pelo corredor de frente ao quarto dele, o chama discretamente da porta aberta.

Ele vai até ela, sem que os amigos notem toda a movimentação.

Sua irmã queria, principalmente, perguntar se estava tudo bem e certificar se ele queria conversar. Desabafar, talvez.

A única coisa que Danny faz é abraçar sua irmã e falar aliviado.

"Está tudo bem, Jazz. Agora tudo ficará bem.".

Então o mesmo desce para buscar refrescos para os amigos.

Enquanto estava descendo o jogo de escadas assobiando e sorrindo feito um bobo, Jazz limpa o canto dos olhos... Uma lágrima teimosa querendo se formar lá.

"Meu irmãozinho está bem, ele é muito forte. E encontrou novamente o motivo de estar feliz... Não há com o que se preocupar. Ele está melhor do que provavelmente estava.".

Então ela também desce sorrindo e vai ajudá-lo a carregar os lanches até o andar de cima...

 _Danny é agora o primeiro aluno a chegar à classe. O mais pontual; mesmo não sendo o mais esforçado... Bom, pelo menos ele tenta... E tem os constantes fantasmas perturbando também. Tudo isso é muito estranho. Como é que pode. Parece coisa de ficção._ – Um professor de volumosa cintura estava a pensar. Muito filosoficamente sobre suas observações. E a mais chamativa era justamente sobre um rapaz. Bem diferente... Um que lhe dirigiu a palavra neste exato momento, interrompendo o seu monólogo interno.

"Desculpe, Sr. Lancer. Mas é que o conteúdo é tão chato que acabo não conseguindo prestar muita atenção ou me concentrar. – Respondeu o jovem, ao notar o olhar vago e desgostoso que o professor lançava-o ocasionalmente."

"Mas é importante e você precisa aprender. Não ficar cochilando na aula...".

"Eu sei. Vou tentar me esforçar mais.".

"Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto... Sou seu aluno há bastante tempo e mesmo assim não sei quase nada sobre o senhor. Não quer me contar mais sobre sua vida? Se tem irmãos, ou uma _irmã_ de verdade... Se é solteiro. Se tá gostando de alguém? Sei lá, não que isso tudo seja realmente de minha conta, mas..."

"Bom. Eu me interessei pela recém-chegada professora aqui em Amity Park.".

"Ah, sim... A professora Lindsey. Bem, eu tenho algumas dicas para _chegar nela_. Primeiro. Compre flores. Não precisa ser muito... Mas acho que ela gosta de petúnias. Então tente chamá-la para o show de dança latina. Ela se amarra em dançar esses ritmos. Não se preocupe, ela é muito bondosa. Se pisar no pé dela ou dançar muito mal, ela não parece se importar com essas coisas e é bem humorada.".

"Mas como o jovem Danniel sabe tanto sobre ela? A Sra. Professora Lindey chegou nem faz uma semana...".

"Ela me contou muitas coisas sobre ela mesma na época que eu vivi _sozinho_. Sabe, pra tentar me animar com sua personalidade distinta. Naquele momento não fazia muita diferença para mim, mas acho que foi uma boa. Agora posso ajudar os dois a se conhecerem melhor e aproximar suas vidas um pouco solitárias..."

"Obrigado, Sr. Fenton. Vou tentar seguir suas dicas e ver se funciona.".

"Ok, boa sorte. Mas agora eu já vou. Não quero deixar o Tucker e a Sam me esperando mais...".

"Vá. Vá com cuidado e aproveite bastante sua tarde.".

"Até, professor...".

 _Ele é, de fato, um bom garoto. Agora, onde encontrarei flores bem em conta...?_

Em um pequeno momento após as aulas, em uma tarde banal e sem muita novidade. Eis que surgiu um peculiar instante. Aonde a sabedoria e a curiosidade se convertem em conversa. Algo insubstituível e bem comum.

 _Esta foi uma pequena prosa entre aluno e professor; entre amigos e pessoas que seguem pelo mesmo percurso. A vida._

Nos tempos atuais, como ele passou a acordar mais cedo e teve novos hábitos, foi encontrar sua amiga antes de ir ao colégio. E como em sua rotina diária, lá estava ela, alimentando os vegetais.

Tucker ainda não havia chegado e os dois conversaram só um pouquinho. Um simples bom dia básico. Ainda estavam com as _engrenagens_ do dia ligando. E o sono presente. Mesmo assim, isso era de certa forma, nostálgico.

Ele passa a alisar a superfície de uma dessas plantas. Uma que trata este tipo de atitude de forma hostil e contra-ataca. Uma planta carnívora. Sua mão foi mordida. Ou parecia...

Seu reflexo foi muito bom, tornando seus dedos intangíveis. Parecia que tinha prática em tal atitude. Depois ele foi afastando sua mão vagarosamente da planta irritada.

"O que você tá fazendo?".

"Eh. Não, nada não. Só revendo um velho amigo.".

"Oh. Isso tem haver com o... Não, nada não. Bom, já está preparado? Hoje vai ser aula de educação física. E eu quero ver vocês dois eliminando toda essa preguiça e gordurinhas acumuladas.".

"Ah, é. Há-há. Então vamos fazer assim, se eu te surpreender, vai ter pagar uma aposta comigo. Que tal? Se eu perder, eu passo um dia inteiro fazendo só o que você me pedir, mandar...".

"E se você ficar bastante focado e não fizer corpo-mole, o que vai querer? Que eu passe esse dia fazendo o que você falar? Legal. Parece _diferente._ Você vai ter que suar bastante para me convencer da derrota. Está mesmo preparado para isso?".

"Ah, você verá. Ter uma aulinha de maratonas não é nada comparado a caçar fantasmas.".

"Ei, nada de usar seus poderes!".

"Mas eu não disse que os usaria...".

"Uhhh. Bwwwahhh... Bom dia, gente. Como é que estão? Eita, Danny. Que esse seu _novo horário_ de ir pra aula, está me deixando todo quebrado.". – Entra Tucker na estufa e interrompe as provocações dos dois.

"Então está combinado! Agora vamos...".

"Ãh? O que? O que houve gente? Perdi algo, foi...? Qualé. Me falem. Eiiii.".

E lá se foi o trio, arrastando o integrante desavisado.

* * *

 ** _06_**

"Pai. Eu quero te pedir um favor.".

"E qual é, meu filhão?".

Danny decidiu tomar coragem e buscar por mudanças. Era uma possibilidade, apenas. Mas valia por toda uma felicidade que lhe havia sido privada há bastante tempo.

O primeiro passo foi falar com seu pai. Entrando no interior da _oficina Fenton_. E lá estava o Jack, mexendo em alguma nova aparelhagem de fantasmas. Bastante intertido, por sinal...

"Você pode me entregar o anel de namoro que fez para mim? Sinto que chegou a hora. Já passou, na verdade.".

"Hé-hé-hé. De fato, até que enfim. Mas tem certeza? Está mesmo preparado? A resposta pode não ser o que você espera.".

"Tudo bem. Eu aguento o que tiver que ser.".

"Esse é meu garoto. Vai fundo. Mas, espera aí... Como é que você sabe do anel? Sua mãe te contou por acaso?".

"... Não. É uma longa história. Mas é uma boa ideia. Vou falar com ela, vai que me dá um bom conselho de como fazer isso rolar direito.".

"Tem razão. Se tem uma pessoa que sabe convencer alguém, esta é sua mãe.".

Danny então vai conversar com sua mãe... Ele pedindo ajuda e coisa e tal. Sabe que seus pais são muito focados nessa obsessão por ghost, mas ele entende o outro lado de cada um. E isso o motiva a procurar sua mãe. Danny sabe que ela o ajudaria bem melhor do que se ele fizesse tudo sozinho. Afinal, ainda é algo estranho para ele, não importa o tempo que passou...

Não quer se precipitar, mas sente que deve fazer isso. Sente que é a decisão mais certa que já decidiu tomar na vida.

E quer ajuda para fazer direito...

Pedir sua melhor amiga em namoro, mesmo sabendo que poderia não dar certo. É uma atitude bem ousada, mas que valia o risco em sua opinião.

"Talvez eu esteja confundindo as coisas. E esse meu sentimento seja só a nossa forte amizade. Mas me deixa descobrir isso. Nos dê essa chance para ao menos tentar. Eu sei que muito disso foi motivado pelo fato de saber, de ter te perdido uma vez. Mas eu quero saber. Quero sentir. Quero muito estar com você. Ver de fato o que nós sentimos. E só tem uma forma, não é?". – Tom irônico e brincalhão. – "Vamos namorar? Ir até as estrelas? Com você, eu sinto que posso".

"E se eu me interessar por outro alguém, ou estiver interessada agora. Se não for algo para sempre, como em muitas histórias bobinhas... Não quero magoá-lo ou ser magoada.".

"Estou preparado. Se você estiver afim de outro. Sei que vai me doer muito; mas nada me deixaria mais feliz do que vê-la bem. Se você não me quiser, eu manterei firme a minha vontade de vê-la feliz. Nada, além disso, me importa. Nem mesmo os meus sentimentos.".

"Tá falando sério, Danny? Você sabe o que está dizendo? Entende... Sei lá. É que é tão, tão estranho. Esse lance de gostar. Eu não sei. Talvez você só esteja um pouco abalado. Talvez não seja o que queira realmente. E não quero isso só se for por culpa. Entende...? Eu, eu... Não sei nem o que pensar ou dizer agora. Temos todo um mundo afora. E pode ser que acabe mais rápido do que está pra começar.".

"Pode ter certeza, não é algo precipitado. Não para mim. Eu sei. Já sei disso há muito tempo; mais do que gostaria de ter perdido. Posso estar meio estranho para vocês, mas tudo o que passei me serviu para entender as coisas. E eu posso te garantir. Posso descobrir muitas coisas ainda; posso descobrir o mundo inteiro afora. Mas se não for com você comigo, não vai ter a menor graça. Mesmo que eu conquiste qualquer sonho meu, não será a mesma coisa. Você faz parte de meus sonhos. Bem aqui, no meu peito. Olha... Estou com o coração tão agitado... E isso é por você. Por... Por estar falando essas coisas para você. Por estar fazendo esse lance tão estranho. É estranho para mim, também. Mas é tão certo, como acordar todo dia e sorrir por ter tudo de bom. Me desculpe se estou parecendo estranho. É que não posso mais prender esses sentimentos. É muito amargo saber o que sinto e não te falar.".

Uma forte puxada de ar, e um novo olhar convicto, agora ele está preparado para o que vier pela frente.

"Eu vou entender se não quiser nada comigo; ou se precisar de um tempo. Para pensar, decidir. Não sei. É tão novo esse lance. Sei que é algo normal, mas me deixa nervoso.".

"Eu também estou tão nervosa quanto... Mas, depois de tudo isso que você falou, eu seria uma louca fútil se não confessasse também. Eu estou apaixonada por você. Tanto quanto você. Tanto que eu sei exatamente o que você falou sobre essa amargura sufocante. Eu quero sim. Quero muito estar com você. Quero sorrir e acordar e dizer o quão feliz estou. Quero viver esse momento.".

"Verdade? Uhu! Que bom, que bom! Eu estou tão... Tão feliz. Fiquei com o coração apertado. Só de pensar em ser rejeitado por você; mas não quero nem lembrar. Eu só quero, quero muito. Andar com você. Poder te abraçar. Escutar sua voz. E dizer todos os dias como isso me deixa feliz. Tá bem, nem todos os dias, para não ficar muito meloso e pegajoso... Mas pode ter certeza. Eu gosto muito de você.".

Um forte abraço; mãos seguradas firmemente. Uma atitude bem radical... O phantom levanta voo e leva sua amiga/namorada junto. Subindo tão alto que chega a causar vertigem. Com um forte grito da mesma sobre seu nome. Muito exaltada pelo nervosismo.

"Danny! O que tá fazendo?!".

Danny vai parando logo em seguida a esse grito. Respirando fundo. Sentindo a presença tão reconfortante em seus braços. E começam a valsar. Uma dança singela, pois a gravidade ainda funciona, obviamente...

Muito desse momento era só para irem de um lado ao outro; num abraço. Num _sonho de contos e fantasias_.

"Foi mal. Fiquei muito eufórico. Mas não vou negar que gostei. Muito difícil ver você _assustada_. Há-há-há".

"Bobo. Precisa de mais do que isso para me deixar assustada. Foi só a surpresa. Nada de mais.".

"Claro, claro... Mas toma.". – Ele puxa a mão dela levemente estendendo-a e insere um anel em seu dedo, uma clara mensagem de carinho e do _laço_ como namorados. O anel que sempre o fez pensar e recordar o que realmente importava para ele – "Aqui. Ficou ótimo em você. Gostou?".

"Eu... Obrigada. Isso significou muito para mim. Quase não estou mais com raiva por ter me puxado de supetão pelo céu...".

"Só sei que agora finalmente eu posso te chamar de minha namorada, para todos ouvirem. Vou gritar todos os dias. Até você ficar pra lá de encabulada.".

"E-espera, o que?".

"Tá vendo? Funciona. E eu quero muito, muito e muito te ver feliz. Será que eu posso?".

"Não sei pra quê isso tudo, mas vai em frente. Eu me amarro na ideia. Mesmo sendo um pouco melosa demais. Sim, eu ficaria muito contente. Mas não exagera demais nisso, tá legal?".

"Combinado. Não vou ser um cara chato e grudento. Só apaixonado pela melhor garota que conheci na vida.".

"Combinado. E obrigada. Agora, vamos voltar pro solo ou ainda quer me deixar mais ansiosa com mais momentos românticos? Não que eu esteja reclamando... Estou muito animada pra isso.".

"Você decide. Por mim, eu dançaria com você até amanhecer o dia. Ou podemos assistir um filme bem irado.".

"Vamos ver o filme. Mas só daqui a uns dez minutos. Ainda quero aproveitar esse momento. Está muito bom.".

"Por mim tá ótimo.".

Com isso, eles retomam sua dança _valsante_ e o momento feliz, a beira do por do sol. Somente para viverem este momento; somente para curtirem um pouquinho um ao outro. Somente para se lembrarem como é bom estar vivo.

 _Momento abraço e "derretimento". Este é um sim, de fato..._

E é claro que neste final o _sonho_ foi concretizado com um carinhoso e perfeito beijo. Um com troca de olhar e a convicção do quão bem isso fez ao outro. Do quanto um precisava do outro. Do quanto estavam felizes juntos... O que mais importava aos dois ali. Simplesmente sentir o lábio um do outro. Simplesmente sentir o tamanho do carinho e afeto proposto... Simplesmente estar assim, balançando de um lado ao outro. Como se músicas belíssimas estivessem sendo tocadas somente ao alcance dos dois...

A melodia de seus corações formou a valsa que estava encaminhando seus novos destinos; juntos. Único. Unidos... E felizes. Um verdadeiro LoveBird. Ou pombinhos apaixonados. Ou papagaios... Ou simplesmente Danny e Sam.

 ** _Fim..._**

.

.

.

"Mãe, pai. Eu e Sam estamos finalmente namorando.".

"Espero que não se importem.".

"Oh. Meu menininho está crescendo tão rápido.".

"Maddie, é isso que significa ser verdadeiramente um homem! Assumir seus sentimentos. O nosso filho e-está crescendo muito. Eu estou emocionado. Sniff, sniff.". **(Onomatopeia de fungar).**

"Meninos, eu fico muito feliz e satisfeita em ver os dois juntos. E acredito que será muito bom para vocês.".

"Não vejo dupla melhor... Exceto eu, Jack Fenton, e sua mãe; é claro.".

"Obrigada, Sr. e Sra. Fenton.".

"É. Valeu pai, mãe. Vocês são o máximo.".

 _E com isso, praticamente tudo em sua vida está encaminhado ao prumo que deveria seguir. Surpresas e batalhas sempre o aguardarão, mas nada se compara a única batalha que quase foi perdida... A contra o seu vazio. Sua família, seus amigos. Sua vida. Eis que tudo voltou._

 ** _Ou só o começo...?_**

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

Inicialmente eu tinha outra proposta para esta fic. Nada muito diferente de como ela está.  
O ponto focal seria somente entre a perda e a reconquista; mostrando elementos que compunham a ambas as partes do enredo.  
Até consegui adicionar boa parte do planejado... Só que muito eu decidi "guardar". Simplesmente a obra foi seguindo outro rumo.  
Acho isso muito interessante.  
Parece que "não somos nós que escrevemos, mas a obra que floresce e se revela". Surgindo e se moldando, além do que realmente escrevemos para ela.  
Não sei como explicar isso, e não é uma coisa de "alucinação"... De certa forma, é algo gratificante. Pois por mais que sejamos os escritores e tudo tenha sido "planejado", simplesmente acontece de forma a nos surpreender.  
O resultado foi à obra me levando ao ritmo do romantismo. Kkkk (grande surpresa... ¬¬")  
Estou escrevendo demais sobre (e até me deixando um pouco enjoado de tanto sobre romantismo), mas a obra merece; o casal merece. Kkkkkkk  
E posso contar mais, muito mais, sobre a mesma. Tenho muita coisa guardada ainda (e que não gira em torno somente do casal...).  
Esta história segurou minha atenção neste final de ano. E agora... Esta é minha forma de agradecer. Postando-a em tempo, eu acho que ainda vale, por ser fevereiro (início do ano).  
No mais... Acho que esta obra aqui já é bem autoesclarecida. Não preciso dizer coisa alguma, além da própria em si.  
Somente queria agradecer a quem leu e dizer que se querem mais; uma talvez talvez; ou em "outro momento", um paradoxo na obra, me avisem.  
Abraços e alegria na vida!  
"Como portas da vida abertas, para que o vento da felicidade invada seu coração ..."  
Fonte: eu mesmo, agora. Kkkkkk  
Fui! ^^


End file.
